The invention relates to processing a spread spectrum signal.
In wireless systems, information typically is transmitted by modulating the information onto carrier waves having frequencies that lie within preassigned frequency bands. Radio frequency (RF) receivers demodulate the carrier waves to recover the transmitted information.
Spread spectrum communication systems spread transmitted signals over bandwidths much larger than those actually required to transmit the information. Spreading a signal over a wide spectrum has several advantages, including reducing the effects of narrow band noise on the signal and, in many situations, providing increased protection against interception by unwanted third parties. In a direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) system, the bandwidth of a transmitted signal is increased by modulating the signal onto a known pseudo-noise (PN) signal before modulating onto the carrier wave. The PN signal typically is a digital signal having an approximately equal number of high and low bits (or "chips"), which maximizes the spectrum over which the signal is spread. A typical implementation of a DSSS receiver recovers the transmitted information by demodulating the carrier wave and then multiplying the resulting signal with a local replica of the PN signal to eliminate the PN signal. The DSSS technique offers heightened security because the receiver must know the PN sequence used in the transmission to recover the transmitted information efficiently. Other spread spectrum techniques include frequency hopped spread spectrum (FHSS).